


Comprometido con la noche

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Antología de historias cortas de Batman, de la relación de Bruce y Dick y aquellos a su alrededor.—Dick, mírame…—Nunca imaginé que me verías de esa manera.





	1. Comprometido con la noche

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Batman pertenecen a Bob Kane, Bill Finger, DC Entertainment, DC Comics y Warner Bros Pictures, son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Dick estaba en el proceso de ingerir su tercera copa de champaña de la noche cuando una mano grande y tibia se posó en la parte baja de su espalda. Al principio, tuvo la loca idea de que se trataba de Bruce, pero cuando miró por encima del hombro se encontró con un joven aproximadamente de su edad, muy atractivo. Esa era la ventaja de las fiestas Wayne: todos los invitados eran hermosos, como príncipes sacados de un cuento de hadas.

—Veo que estás sólo —dijo el joven con voz de tenor. _Genio_ , pensó él, sarcásticamente, un segundo antes de que el hombre volviera a abrir la boca—: ¿puedo acompañarte?

Dick estuvo a punto de ahogarse con las burbujas de su bebida, pero logró contenerse. Rió, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y algo retorciéndose en el vientre: en todo lo que iba de la velada, Bruce no se había acercado ni siquiera a decir hola, así que...

—Por supuesto —respondió, intentando sonar igual de pomposo que el muchacho, pero no lo consiguió, así que rió más: obviamente, estaba ebrio o, al menos, con la cabeza demasiado llena de aire, así que quizás era hora de dejar de tomar flauta tras flauta de líquido dorado.

El muchacho sonrió y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, guiándolo a través de la elegante multitud.

Por supuesto, en su estado, Dick nunca se dio cuenta de que Bruce los observaba de reojo desde la distancia.

—O—

Quince minutos después, el hombre lo sacó de la fiesta, tras conversar un poco en un despejado balcón, y lo arrastró a un callejón aledaño al espléndido salón de fiestas de uno de los mejores hoteles de Gótica, obviamente pensando que hacer eso sería mejor que cometer la obviedad de alquilar una habitación. Ahí, lo besó con fiereza y metió una mano en su pantalón, tratando de pasar por encima del apretado cinturón. Dick estaba demasiado mareado como para pensar por sí mismo, por lo que sólo se dedicó a imitar todo lo que el otro le estaba haciendo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de evitar que la cabeza se le cayera del cuello, porque, embotado como estaba, estaba convencido de que era una posibilidad real, con lo ligera que la sentía.

—Tienes una boca deliciosa —aduló el joven, rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos e impactando su espalda contra un muro sin cuidado.

Dick sólo sonrió, aunque, a la vez, sintió un latido de _algo_ desagradable en el pecho. Hacía frío y _quizás_ lo mejor sería desembarazarse de los brazos ajenos y volver sobre sus pasos. Era probable que nadie lo hubiera echado en falta en la celebración, pero, aun así… 

La champaña seguía impregnada en su boca de la misma manera en la que algo parecido al whisky inundaba los labios del otro, creando una extraña mezcla homogénea entre ellos con cada beso.

—Mira quién lo dice —balbuceó Dick, sintiéndose a punto de perder el piso. Los brazos del desconocido eran una fortuna a su alrededor y, por un breve instante, le fue sencillo imaginarlos como si fueran los de...

—Dime que me dejarás hacerlo —siseó su acompañante, con la voz empapada de deseo.

Dick frunció el ceño, confundido, y luego sonrío, atontado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, pero era obvio.

AHORA era obvio. ¿Para qué aceptó salir de la fiesta en primer lugar si no fue para…?

Ojalá Bruce pudiera dejar de ser un idiota y tomarlo enserio y OJALÁ él pudiera dejar de sentirse miserable y obligado a hacer ésta clase de tonterías para calmar el ardor de su amor no correspondido. Ni siquiera le gustaban las relaciones de una sola noche: siempre le habían traído más problemas que otra cosa y la descarada lascivia proyectada en el rostro de éste sujeto no prometía algo diferente, a decir verdad.

Pretendió hacerse a un lado, pero las rodillas le temblaban tanto, que tuvo que quedarse en su sitio, recargando la cabeza contra la fría piedra y tratando de encontrar el mejor pretexto para mandarlo al diablo y… 

Una sombra, grande y oscura, cayó del cielo frente a ellos, emitiendo un ruido seco y de telas agitándose, y a ambos les tomó más tiempo del necesario percatarse de lo que había ocurrido. Cuando lo hicieron, uno comenzó a sacudirse de pánico y el otro, sintió el estómago todavía más revuelto, pero no por Batman, sino por la combinación de alcohol que había ingerido.

Bravo, Dick. _You are a master_. 

Algunas veces, su mente podría ser particularmente cruel con él mismo, sobre todo cuando estaba dopada.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me pregunto yo —dijo Batman, con su voz ronca y misteriosa, y los dos hombres se petrificaron en su sitio, uno, atemorizado y el otro… sí, también horrorizado, pero por un motivo completamente diferente al del primero.

El _amigo_ de Dick se alejó a toda velocidad de él, igual que si tuviera la peste. Comenzó a trastabillar hacia atrás, al otro lado del callejón oscuro, tratando de pasar inadvertido, pero chocar contra un contenedor de basura y hacer que la tapa cayera con estrépito, provocando un atronador ruido de metal contra metal, arruinó sus intenciones.

—Largo —le dijo Batman, sereno, y no tuvo que repetirlo, pues a oídos del otro debió sonar como una amenaza: se marchó de la calleja lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas larguiruchas y, por un segundo, lo único que oyeron de él fueron sus lloriqueos y el golpeteo de sus elegantes zapatos contra el suelo encharcado.

Dick pasó saliva, torció la boca, mirando en la dirección en que su acompañante había desaparecido —no podía decir que lo lamentara— y le dio la espalda al Caballero de la Noche para reordenar su ropa, que estaba revuelta y arrugada. Sintió el impulso de pegar la frente a la fría pared de piedra, pero pensó que ya había perdido suficiente dignidad esa noche…

—Dick… —dijo Bruce, sin abandonar la ronquera de Batman. El aludido hizo una mueca y los ojos le ardieron de cansancio y hastío—. Dick —volvió a llamarlo—, _mírame_.

Dick y su cuerpo alcoholizado obedecieron. Fijó los ojos azules en el impresionante hombre que tenía delante, tan intimidante sólo por ser él y no por llevar el traje negro del Murciélago de Gótica.

—Nunca imaginé que me verías de esa manera —fue lo primero que le salió de la boca—. Lo siento, creo que bebí de más —dijo y rodeó a Batman para salir del callejón, por la entrada parcialmente iluminada por la luz de una farola y no por el lado más oscuro que el otro usó para escapar: iba a pedir un taxi para volver a casa, tirarse en su cama y morir.

Se sentía muy avergonzado.

—Dick, yo…

—No digas nada, Bruce. Fue mi culp… —pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque una mano fuerte sujetó su brazo y tiró de él hacia el callejón de nuevo, llevándolo a las espesas sombras.

El aire dejó de llegarle a los pulmones cuando Batman lo impactó contra el muro contrario al que había estado recargado antes y al principio creyó que Bruce estaba furioso con él, pero luego se percató de que no era así, porque, de lo contrario, ¿por qué demonios Batman lo estaría besando? ¿Para darle una bizarra lección?

Todo hubiera sido más asombroso si no le doliera tanto la cabeza y el sitio no apestara a basura, pero, con todo y eso, Dick jadeó y rodeó el cuello de Batman con los brazos, inhalando su aroma como si fuera una droga —cualquiera con dos palmos de cerebro se habría dado cuenta de que Batman y Bruce Wayne usaban la _misma_ colonia y habría sido fácil hacer la conexión, pero, por algún motivo, la gente suele pasar por alto pequeños detalles como ese tratándose de vigilantes: la prueba más grande, _Clark_ —.

La lengua del héroe encapuchado entró a su boca y Dick quiso gritar de emoción. Bruce lo estaba besando, _¡su Bruce!_

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo como esto? —masculló el susodicho, descendiendo con besos por su mentón y luego su cuello—. No tienes idea de lo que me provocas.

Dick jadeó.

— _Bruce —_ y la pena se hizo más grande, porque, de haber estado en sus cabales, seguro no habría sonado como una damisela necesitada de su caballero _._

Batman dejó de besarlo —sólo una última vez en el cabello, con toda la ternura del mundo acompañando el gesto— y lo tomó de la mano con firmeza.

—Vamos a casa —dijo y Dick se relajó contra él, dejando de pensar en lo mal que creyó que sería la noche porque, a diferencia de eso, terminó de una forma bastante inesperada y agradable.

Cuando el batimóvil apareció de la nada frente a ellos, luego de recorrer las calles de la ciudad con su particular sigilo tras ser llamado a distancia, ocupó el asiento del copiloto y, al ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—A Damian le hará una gracia ver que lo dejaste solo —bromeó.

Bruce se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo.

—Nunca debió venir a una fiesta para adultos, en primer lugar —protestó—. Siempre se las arregla para conseguir lo que quiere, pero no puedo echárselo en cara, porque dudo que sólo lo heredara de Talia.

Para afirmar sus palabras, puso una mano enguantada en la rodilla de Dick, quien sólo sonrió.


	2. Darte una cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Yo seré tu cita de San Valentín —le dijo Damian después de que Bruce rechazara su invitación a cenar.

Dick observó al niño de doce años con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro antes de sonreír. Luminoso, como siempre, aunque con una sombra irreconocible en los ojos que lo hacía lucir, de cierto modo, borroso en los bordes.

Cuando una persona habitualmente feliz se entristece, se nota demasiado, por más que trate que no sea así.

— ¿Qué has dicho, Dami? —preguntó, usando ese ridículo mote que tanto lo ponía de nervios, pero, ésta vez, se lo permitió, porque tenía cosas más importantes en qué fijarse.

Damian sintió las orejas calientes; cerró las manos en puños y dio un paso al frente. Dick parpadeó, con los ojos azules fijos en él de una forma extraña: parecía estar al borde de enarcar una ceja, pero sin atreverse del todo para no ofenderlo —Damian era muy fácil de hacer enojar, en realidad—.

—Escuché cuando invitaste a mi padre a cenar y dijo que no, porque tiene mucho trabajo. Así que yo me ofrezco: seré tu cita de San Valentín —declaró, haciéndose daño con las uñas en las palmas de las manos y con el rostro a punto de estallar de vergüenza, pero dispuesto a no echarse atrás.

Si había algo que no podía soportar, era que su padre se portara como un idiota y se llevara entre las piernas a alguien por quien se suponía debía hacer de todo con tal de tenerlo feliz.

Dick se quedó mudo antes de echarse a reír como loco y abrazarlo.

La cara de Damian se inflamó con más fuerza, pero ser estrujado entre esos brazos lo satisfizo, así que hundió el rostro en el pecho de Dick y lo sintió reír, todavía, contra su cabello.

—O—

Los planes de Damian se echaron a perder el catorce de febrero, cuando Bruce se unió a ellos en la entrada de la mansión e informó, con aires casuales, que había terminado su trabajo a tiempo.

Dick sonrió, encantado —era un sujeto de sonrisas demasiado fáciles, lo que frustraba un poco al niño—, pero solo Damian notó sus labios fruncidos y su rostro pálido: tal vez le desagradaba la idea de que Bruce fuera con ellos, igual que a él. Después de todo, a nadie le gusta ser plantado y hacerse a una idea para después verla cambiada nuevamente de golpe.

Lo peor fue cuando Bárbara y Drake se unieron a los planes y todo lo que Damian tenía en mente también dio un giro drástico. Quiso matarlos a todos.

—Entonces, ¿iremos al parque de diversiones? —preguntó Tim, con el ceño fruncido, muerto de emoción, obviamente.

Bárbara se echó a reír por la cara furibunda que Damian le dedicó.

—O—

Bruce intentó iniciar una pequeña conversación con Dick en el auto. Dick no le siguió el hilo, fingiendo estar ocupado con su teléfono, pero cubriendo su anhedonia con una nueva sonrisa pequeña que no llegó del todo a sus ojos.

Bruce notó su actitud de inmediato y dejó las cosas por la paz, ante las miradas conspicuas de los demás.

Damian sonrió.

—O—

— ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con ellos? —preguntó Damian, furioso, señalando con el dedo a Bárbara y Tim, que fingían no enterarse de nada, más que acostumbrados a sus berrinches.

—Porque necesito hablar con Dick, Damian, _a solas_ —explicó Bruce antes de marcharse e interceptar a Dick a las afueras de los sanitarios, a donde había ido a lavarse las manos después de ensuciárselas con helado derretido.

—O—

Subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, Dick y Bruce ocupando un vagón juntos y Damian otro, con Tim. Bárbara decidió esperarlos, por obvias razones, y se dedicó a tomar fotografías con su telefoto. Sin que se dieran cuenta, consiguió un par muy bueno de imágenes de Dick y Bruce, que estaban sentados el uno delante del otro, Dick con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y Bruce, observándolo con seriedad.

—O—

En el interior de la cabina, Bruce comenzó a hablar. Dick mantuvo la vista fija en él, pero a la fuerza: en realidad, lucía como alguien que está pensando en arrojarse por la ventana —y ese debía ser precisamente el motivo por el que éstas no se podían abrir, en caso de que algún osado lo intentara, aunque Dick Grayson, el acróbata, bien podría hacer una partida similar a la de esa chica en el capítulo de _Los Simpson,_ al abandonar a Moe—. Luego, Bruce se sentó junto a él y el calor corporal de ambos cuerpos se mezcló, al igual que sus aromas.

El vagón se movió un poco con el cambio de peso en el costado izquierdo. Dick tuvo que pegarse un poco al muro para dejarle espacio, porque Bruce siempre sería más grande que él.

—Lo siento —dijo Bruce, con esa voz ronca que le provocaba escalofríos al mundo sólo con escucharla. ¿Cómo era que nadie podía notar a Batman escondido bajo el manto del multimillonario excéntrico?

Dick se encogió de hombros.

—Es una tontería sin importancia, en realidad —admitió por fin.

Por días, saberlo lo estuvo molestando y ese era el motivo de su actitud distante con Bruce.

Un beso en un callejón oscuro no significaba que su relación fuera a cambiar, que Bruce fuera a tratar de sentar cabeza con él y convertirse en el novio perfecto cuando, antes, vivían en una situación muy distinta, en la que Dick, incluso, mucho tiempo estuvo confundido con la idea de imagen paterna y un hombre que lo atraía de una forma que nada tenía que ver con la fraternidad —y creía que seguramente Damian estaba sintiendo algo similar por él, pero esperaba que lo superara pronto—.

Bruce negó con la cabeza.

— _Tú_ eres importante —le dijo, asegurándose de verlo a los ojos y convencerlo de que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad.

Dick sonrió y se movió en el asiento para pegar su cuerpo al de Bruce, dejando todo su mal humor por fin evaporarse y permitiendo que una deliciosa sensación cálida lo embargara.

—No importa, enserio —repitió, dándose cuenta de que era algo demasiado tonto para pensarlo tanto—. Te amo —dijo, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndolo.

Bruce se ruborizó un poco antes de besarlo y, contra sus labios, dijo lo mismo en un susurro que lo recorrió por dentro.

—O—

En el siguiente vagón, Damian, con la nariz pegada al vidrio, se enfurruñó. Tim, cruzándose de brazos, lo observó con las cejas enarcadas.

— ¿Qué intentas ver? —preguntó.

— ¡Cállate, Drake!

— ¿Sabes? Incluso ellos carecen de la osadía suficiente para hacer un movimiento en un sitio público. _O quién sabe_ —rectificó, ladeando la cabeza y viendo en otra dirección.

Por algún motivo, su mente se trasladó a Conner, a quien no había visto en semanas.

Damian pateó el suelo y provocó que la cabina se sacudiera un poco.

— ¡Yo iba a ser su cita hoy! ¡Yo! —Exclamó sin darse cuenta, luego, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas, algo que sólo empeoró cuando Tim comenzó a reír por lo bajo—. Es decir…

Cuando no encontró qué más decir, se dejó caer en el asiento, haciendo un mohín y, cuando la risa de Tim se volvió insoportable, se contentó con patearlo en la espinilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gustó mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario, por favor ;)  
> Recuerden que me encuentran en:   
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive.   
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel.


	3. Permiso por enfermedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian está enfermo, Robin no puede patrullar ésta noche.

Bruce pasea de un lado a otro por la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada fija en el suelo. Damian lo observa con ojos cansados, parpadeando de vez en cuando para que el lagrimeo no nuble su visión.

Está acostado en su cama de dos plazas, cubierto con la cobija hasta la barbilla, sudando a mares, pero muerto de frío. Le gotea la nariz y le duele la cabeza. Está humillado a niveles cósmicos por su propio cuerpo.

—Podría ponerme mi traje, una bufanda y salir a patear traseros —insiste con la voz afectada por la gripe, su voz convertida en un chiste por sí misma.

Bruce lo observa, dividido entre una media sonrisa y un ceño fruncido.

— _No,_ Damian —dice, tajante.

Damian quiere protestar, pero un ataque de tos se lo impide. El dolor de pecho lo doblega mejor que cualquier villano.

La puerta de doble hoja de la recámara se abre y Alfred entra, transportando una bandeja de madera con una taza de té y un emparedado. Aunque Damian intenta resistirse a probar alimento porque le duele la garganta incluso al pasar saliva, el estómago le ruge al percibir un diminuto atisbo del aroma de la manzana con canela y el pavo ahumado. Se acomoda en la cama de tal manera que su espalda queda apoyada en el muro de almohadas que tiene detrás y espera a que Alfred coloque la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

—Gracias —exclama con sinceridad y toma una de las mitades del sándwich para darle un mordisco. Se arrepiente de inmediato porque… vaya, su nariz tapada va en contra de sus papilas gustativas y acaba de lanzarle un ataque directo al corazón: todo le sabe a cartón—. Demonios —ojalá pudiera pronunciar la M correctamente, de esa manera se hubiera sentido menos ridículo.

—Come, Damian — _ordena_ Bruce, observándolo por encima del hombro.

—Eso intento, ¿no ves? Es sólo que no siento el sabor, es como comer papel. Sin ofender, Alfred —agrega, observando al hombre mayor a los ojos a manera de disculpa.

Ni siquiera puede enfocar bien.

—No hay problema, joven Damian —responde el mayordomo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

No, no se está burlando de él, nope. Tampoco se baña en desinfectante cada vez que sale de ella, ah-ah.

Bruce bufa.

— ¿Tal vez si probamos con un poco de chile habanero? —pregunta una voz intrusa. Los tres hombres levantan la mirada y se encuentran con Dick recargado en el marco de la puerta abierta, casual, como siempre—. Hablo enserio —insiste cuando Damian frunce las cejas, escéptico—, dicen que es como un atentado contra la boca. Seguro lo saboreas.

—Soy muy joven para perder los dientes, Richard.

Dick se echa a reír. Bruce sonríe un poco, también, ahora que los ánimos de Damian se han tranquilizado y parece haber olvidado su insistencia en ir a patrullar a pesar de estar enfermo.

Alfred se disculpa y sale de la habitación; Dick se quita la chaqueta y entra. Toma un instante para besar a Bruce en los labios antes de caminar hacia la cama de Damian para sentarse a su lado y acariciarle el cabello empapado en sudor. Damian se sonroja por el contacto, pero decide que, si le preguntan, siempre podrá culpa a la fiebre.

Bruce observa su reloj y decide que es hora de _marcharse._ Damian intenta convencerlo una vez más de permitirle patrullar con él, pero Dick interviene rápidamente y lo persuade de quedarse con él para ver un maratón de películas de terror que transmitirán esa noche por su canal favorito. Bruce le dará las gracias esa misma madrugada, en la comodidad y seguridad de su habitación.

Damian se queda dormido cuando sólo han visto la mitad de la primera película. Aunque Dick se siente aliviado al principio, porque el chico puede relajarse luego de muchos ataques de estornudos y tos, se preocupa cuando le palpa la frente y descubre que está ardiendo.

Usa el intercomunicador para llamar a Alfred.

Cuando Bruce vuelve a casa, se encuentra con las luces de la recámara de su hijo encendidas y el resto de la mansión sumergida en un silencio mortuorio.

Dick se quedó dormido al lado de Damian, con una mano sobre la del niño y otra sumergida en un cuenco con agua, junto a una franela empapada, usada para bajarle pacientemente la temperatura, a la par del medicamento en la mesita de noche.

Bruce sonríe, saca la mano de Dick del cuenco, que con suerte no se ha volcado, le besa la sien y se estira sobre su cuerpo para darle una palmadita amistosa en el pecho a Damian, que apenas reacciona.

Al día siguiente, todo está mejor.

…Excepto la garganta de Dick, que parece haber pillado el resfrío y ahora son el niño y Bruce quienes deben convencer al otro de no atentar contra su suerte saliendo a patrullar como Nightwing.


	4. Reconciliación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mes después de que Dick abandonara el manto de Robin, fue secuestrado y torturado. Es trabajo de Batman rescatarlo, a pesar de lo molesto que esté con él.

Nightwing estaba inconsciente cuando Batman lo encontró.

Atado a un poste de madera, sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y con el mentón encajado en el pecho, lucía como un muñeco desmadejado y muy sucio, golpeado hasta el paladar.

Un pinchazo de dolor atacó el corazón del hombre murciélago, pero no se dejó gobernar por él. Caminó por el corredor hasta alcanzar a Nightwing, desató sus manos del mástil al que estaba atado y el muchacho gimió de dolor. A saber cuántos días llevaba en esa pésima postura.

—Ya —dijo Batman sin poderlo evitar—. Ya: estás bien, todo está bien.

—B-Br…

Lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó de la bodega, atento a cada una de sus inhalaciones y el latido de su corazón. No se preocupó por el enemigo, porque Superman y _Robin_ le cubrían la espalda.

—O—

Durante los primeros días de recuperación de Dick en la mansión, bajo el cuidado de Alfred, el joven héroe no comió, sólo se dedicó a beber pequeños sorbos de agua y dormir. Dormir veintitrés horas de veinticuatro.

Jason intentó sacarlo de su ensimismamiento un par de veces, pero fue rechazado por el silencio mortífero de Dick, que lucía como si acabara de salir de una tumba.

Bruce no visitó su habitación ni una sola vez.

—O—

Una semana después de que Bruce lo rescatara, Dick salió de la cama, se puso una bata y cojeó hasta llegar a la habitación de Bruce, que hacía el intento de dormir en vano. Cuando la puerta se abrió, clavó la vista en el techo y apretó las manos en puños al ver que se trataba de Dick.

En la penumbra amortiguada por la luz de luna que se colaba por el balcón, los moretones residuales de su cara casi no se notaban.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… uh —quiso dar media vuelta, pero el dolor en sus costillas se lo impidió—. No me siento bien —Bruce frunció el ceño—. Estoy… nervioso. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Bruce cerró los ojos y suspiró. La cama se hundió bajo el peso de Dick. Sin pensarlo, Bruce lo ayudó a meterse bajo las mantas, lo que le granjeó una pequeña sonrisa de parte del muchacho.

Bruce le acarició la cara, teniendo particular cuidado con los moretones en sus mejillas. Dick sonrió y coló los dedos por debajo de la camisa de Bruce, tocando su estómago y sus pectorales. Bruce se estremeció: Dick estaba celoso de Jason, porque Jason lo había _sustituido_ como guardia y compañero de Batman, lo que no sabía era que el muchacho jamás podría tomar su lugar en el corazón de Bruce.

Se besaron y pronto Bruce estuvo sobre Dick, balanceando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos para no apastarlo. Dick le rodeó el cuello y lo ayudó a abrazarlo mejor, guiándolo para saber qué lugares aún dolían y cuáles ya no. Besó su mandíbula y Bruce jadeó.

—Lo siento —susurró Dick de pronto—. Lo siento mucho —Bruce sospechó que no se refería a ese momento, sino a Batman y Robin.

Al abandono y la separación.

—Yo también lo siento.

Dick sonrió, sólo un poco. Bruce lo besó de nuevo.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien.


	5. Petirrojo azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Quédate conmigo.   
> —Me quedaré contigo.   
> — ¿Para siempre?   
> —Siempre.

Bruce besó a Dick en los labios con ternura infinita, acunando sus mejillas con las palmas callosas. Dick se derritió en su contacto, girando el rostro para besar el pulso en sus muñecas. Bruce sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para enterrarla en el cuello de piel blanca de su compañero, su amigo, su _Dick._

—Te amo —susurró.

Dick no pudo evitar reír, ruborizándose hasta las raíces del cabello. Sujetó el mentón de Bruce y lo obligó a levantar el rostro para poder ver sus ojos, de un profundo color azul, como el cielo del amanecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—También te amo —dijo.

Horas más tarde, mientras reposaban desnudos en la cama, abrazados y enredados en las sábanas blancas, susurraron esas palabras de nuevo, pero con más seguridad. Luego, Dick agregó:

—Siempre estaré contigo —en un dejo de inspiración.

Bruce sonrió.

—O—

Un mes después, Dick abandonó el manto de Robin y se marchó.

—O—

Batman observó a Nightwing de lejos, combatiendo un grupo de traficantes de armas acompañado de su amigo, Arsenal. Una punzada de celos le golpeó el estómago con la fuerza de un puñetazo, pero la contuvo eficientemente.

Saltando de gárgola en gárgola, se acercó al área de la batalla.

Robin… Nightwing había reducido con facilidad a cuatro de los asaltantes y los ataba a un poste de luz mientras Arsenal se encargaba de revisar los signos vitales de un hombre al que habían herido antes, un transeúnte.

—Todo bien aquí —Batman le oyó decir.

Nightwing fingió limpiarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, haciendo un ruidito silbante. Bruce hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que no extrañaba su cínico sentido del humor. Entonces, la punzada de dolor volvió cuando el fuerte brazo de Arsenal rodeó la cintura de Nightwing con toda la familiaridad del mundo y éste se dejó llevar, recargando la cabeza en su hombro al caminar bajo el manto de la oscuridad, creyendo que nadie podía verlos.

Bruce sabía que había sido por él que Dick se había ido, por esas diferencias irreconciliables que habían fracturado su relación sin posibilidad de recuperación, pero saber eso no ayudó a contener la ira que bullía en su estómago y provocó que hiciera un desastre en la baticueva al llegar.

Estaba cabreado, con Dick, con Roy Harper, consigo mismo. Más consigo. Consigo nada más.

—O—

Arsenal empujó a Nightwing a un callejón oscuro y lo acorraló con el peso de su cuerpo contra una pared húmeda. Batman los observó desde el techo del edificio con una sensación de desazón en el pecho.

Se besaron y Batman pudo ver cómo las manos del hombre pelirrojo se movían por todos lados, palpando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Nightwing a pesar de que estaba cubierto con la tela del traje negro y azul. Incluso eso parecía bastar.

Bruce recordó la textura sedosa de la piel de Dick bajo las yemas de sus dedos y sintió el impulso de descolgarse hasta el callejón para alejar a Roy de Dick, su Dick, pero, para su sorpresa, no hubo necesidad: Nightwing apoyó las manos en los hombros anchos de Arsenal y lo obligó a apartarse con un suave empujón, provocando que los labios de ambos hicieran un ruido de succión.

—Lo siento —lo escuchó Batman—. No puedo.

Nightwing se marchó, protegido por el ala de la noche.

—O—

Batman se encontró con él tiempo después, cuando dejó de seguirlo por las calles.

Fuentes le habían revelado que Nightwing ahora trabajaba solo, como él.

Deteniendo el asalto a una joyería en el centro de la ciudad, ambos se descubrieron espalda contra espalda, peleando contra un puñado de villanos. Cuando los sometieron y ataron para que la policía se hiciera cargo, Nightwing dio media vuelta sin decir adiós.

Batman lo siguió de cerca y lo acorraló en un callejón oscuro, casi de la misma manera que Arsenal había hecho aquella noche. Bruce evitó compararse con ese hombre, porque él había obtenido algo que el otro jamás tendría —ya se aseguraría de eso—: a Dick.

Colocó una mano en el hombro de Nightwing y éste no se resistió, sus ojos azules, enmarcados por el negro de su máscara, se fijaron en los de Bruce.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —preguntó su muchacho, intentando sonar afable a pesar de que su rostro estaba contorsionado con molestia.

Batman negó con la cabeza, montones y montones de palabras atoradas en su garganta.

—Sólo… —consiguió murmurar antes de perder el control e inclinarse para besar los labios rosas de Dick, que al principio no correspondió a la caricia, pero terminó rindiéndose.

Entonces, de nuevo, Bruce actuó como Roy, moviendo sus manos por el cuerpo de Dick, palpándolo, presionado bajo su cuerpo como para asegurarse de que estaba ahí.

Cabello, mejillas, cuello, hombros, cintura. Todo, todo igual que antes, pero tal vez más firme, con más masa muscular.

—Bruce, Bruce, espera —masculló el muchacho entre besos y jadeos.

Las manos de Bruce acariciaron toda la extensión de su retaguardia, haciéndolo gemir.

—No puedo —confesó Batman, su voz ronca olvidada en el fondo de su garganta: en ese instante sólo era Bruce Wayne, amando al chico de sus sueños, sin importar las máscaras.

Sujetó la mano temblorosa de Dick y lo llevó hasta el batimóvil. Asiento trasero, vidrios polarizados. Le hizo el amor con la fiereza de aquella primera vez.

—Te amo, Dick —masculló contra su cuello, admitiéndolo de una vez, dejándolo salir y sintiendo el veneno de escorpión abandonando su cuerpo.

Dick rió y Bruce besó su garganta, que vibraba con el movimiento de las cuerdas vocales.

—También te amo, Bruce.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Me quedaré contigo.

— ¿Para siempre?

—Siempre.

Se besaron para sellar la promesa.


	6. Escuchando tras las puertas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción al ruso por Mey_Chan: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443619

Damian, por orgullo, no se atrevió a admitir delante de Bruce que estaba teniendo problemas con su tarea de Ciencias Sociales, así que, cuando el hombre le preguntó a la hora del almuerzo si todo estaba bien en la escuela, se enfurruñó y dijo que sí, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Richard, sentado junto a Bruce en la mesa —en el lugar donde comúnmente se sentaría una «esposa», notó Damian—, rió. Y fue por esa risa que soportó la mirada severa de Bruce.

Pero la felicidad de Richard se agotó, la comida también, se excusó y volvió a su habitación para lidiar con libros y cuadernos. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir esforzándose, porque no entendía nada, pero siguió haciendo el intento hasta que el cansancio lo obligó a levantarse de la silla y salir de la recámara para ir a la de Richard y pedirle ayuda.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando escuchó algo. ¿Una queja de dolor? ¿Con la voz de Richard? Eso no podía estar bien.

Alarmado, pensó en patear la puerta y entrar a la fuerza para salvar a Richard de cualquier peligro que lo amenazara, pero luego meditó la situación: ¿no sería mejor llamar a su padre?

No.

Cualquier cosa que Bruce hiciera, Damian podía hacerla mejor, de todos modos.

Pero…

— ¡Ay, Bruce! —exclamó el «supuesto» hombre en peligro.

¿Qué?

—Lo siento. Estás muy tenso, ¿quieres relajarte un poco? —respondió el «supuesto» padre con el que Damian estaba molesto y al que no iba a llamar… porque ya estaba en la escena.

— ¿Cómo podría? Eres asombroso. Ahora entiendo por qué todos confían en que Batman podrá someter a toda Gótica sólo con sus manos. Superman puede irse al diablo.

— ¡Dick! —Rió el otro.

Damian pegó la oreja a la puerta, con el rostro ardiendo y las palmas sudorosas. Intentó echar un vistazo por la cerradura, pero no distinguió nada aparte de una mesa. La cama comenzó a rechinar. Damian dejó de respirar y quiso tirarse en el suelo y olvidarse de todo, hasta de respirar.

Sí, sabía que Richard y su padre hacían… cosas… «de adultos», más que nada porque había escuchado a Jason y Timothy hablando al respecto, pero…

—Se siente bien. Bruce, eres un dios en esto —jadeó Dick, respirando erráticamente.

Y Bruce rió de nuevo.

¡Rió!

Damian sintió el estómago revuelto; regresó a su habitación caminando como un ganso para no hacer ruido. Se arrojó a la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada. ¡Cielos! Estaba seguro de que tendría pesadillas. Esos cerdos.

— «¿Eres un dios en esto?» —repitió, hablándole al aire con voz chillona.

 _Nunca_ volvería a ver a Richard como antes. _Nunca._

…y la idea de conseguirse una novia en la pubertad le repugnó más que nunca.

—

—Si alguna vez pierdes tu fortuna, Bruce, podrías ser un buen masajista —dijo Dick, acostado boca abajo en la cama, flexionando las piernas de arriba abajo, provocando un rechinido.

Bruce se limpió los restos de aloe vera de las manos con una toalla del baño y sonrió.

—Lo pensaré juiciosamente. ¿Ya estás más relajado?

—Sí, en verdad eres bueno —siguió Dick, olvidándose del dolor que había aquejado su espalda toda la mañana gracias a las manos maestras de Batman—. De haber estado al tanto de semejante talento, te habría pedido usarlo hace mucho —se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara y observó a Bruce con párpados caídos—. Ahora _yo_ podría darte un masaje _especial_ _a ti._

Bruce se sonrojó un poco.

—No, Damian podría escuchar —negó, arrepentido.

—Aburrido —chasqueó Dick, rodando los ojos.


End file.
